Mi deseo del día de los muertos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Todos conocen al papá de la pequeña Charlotte. Pero solo lo ven una vez al año y en una misma fecha. ¿Por qué será? ¿O es que a Severus Snape, no le gusta salir?


Nada es mío. Solo la idea.

MariS.

* * *

Charlotte era una jovencita educada y bastante centrada en lo que deseaba ser en un futuro. Quería ser como su padre el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Ese era su sueño de vida y no dejaba de repetírselo a su madre.

Ella quería ser como él. LLegar a ser aunque fuese solo un poco. Lo admiraba, apenas lo recordaba, pero lo admiraba.

Y Hermione, bien... ella no se interponía en sus aspiraciones. Ella estaba feliz con pensar que algún día sería una estupenda profesora de pociones, como su padre.

La miraba practicar, con un pequeño juego de química que le había comprado. Se sentía una gran maestra, enseñándoselo a sus muñecos. De vez en cuando, había hecho explotar las cosas, pero no había pasado nada grave.

Charlotte tenía nueve años. Su padre había fallecido cuando recién cumplía los seis años y ella siempre podía recordar los juegos que había sostenido con él.

Cuando lo obligaba a hacerlo. Las escondidas, ajedrez que nunca había comprendido, serpiente y escaleras. Toda una serie de actividades; que normalmente Snape no iba a hacer por su cuenta. Pero así era Charlotte.

Dinámica.

Y bien, en cuanto él había muerto, Charlotte comenzó a sentirse ligeramente insegura. Costaba verla de esa forma, luego de ver a una niña desenvuelta y feliz. Hermione esperaba que el tiempo le ayudara a sanar aquellas heridas de muerte y a lo largo de los años, pudiera verlo como la paz absoluta de su padre.

Que había sufrido mucho.

Ella nunca le habló totalmente de la situación. Su padre tenía actividades muy riesgosas y ello; lo colocaban en alerta permanente. A él y a ella.

Pero Charlotte seguía siendo muy pequeña como para comprender la razón de aquella muerte. Es por ello; que Hermione no le había explicado. Simplemente le había hablado de una herida en su cuello, que se había infectado y un sin fin de excusas que no tenían relación con la anterior. Charlotte no hacía demasiadas preguntas y prefería vivir dentro de su propio duelo.

Que pasó luego y volvió a ser la pequeña que siempre había sido.

— Mamá... ¿has visto mi juego de química?

— No lo sé. Creo que no. Tal vez, lo colocaste bajo la cama. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser ordenada, Charlotte? Pero deja eso allí, iremos de compras. Necesitamos algunas cosas, para los preparativos de la fiesta. Ginny hará el pastel y me ha encargado los ingredientes. Ya sabes, para el día de los muertos.

Charlotte inspiró y corrió hasta la cocina. ¡Era hoy! ¡Era ese día! Volvió a salir corriendo y resbaló con sus medias, casi cayéndose en el suelo.

— No, mami. ¡No puedo ir! Tengo que hacer algo muy importante. ¡Algo muy muy importante y tengo que quedarme!

Hermione la miró con sorpresa y sonrió. Bien, su hija ya era grande para quedarse sola y esperar por ella. De todas formas, necesitaban vestirse para la fiesta del día de los muertos. Siempre que salía, Hermione llevaba un par de ramos a la tumba de su esposo. Para celebrarlo junto a él. Esperaba llevar a su hija; pero ella siempre se rehusaba.

Quizá no lo había superado aún.

Charlotte la miró salir y con una sonrisa, comenzó a correr hacia su cuarto. Esperaba que en cuanto abriera la puerta, vislumbrara lo que siempre ocurría cada primero de noviembre. Y efectivamente, al entrar, había un hombre quién sostenía su juego de química.

— Te tardaste mucho, Charlotte.

— Lo siento papá... es que mamá estaba preguntándome si quería ir con ella al mercado.

— Sí, la oí desde ayer. Irá a llevarme flores, pero por supuesto que no voy a estar allí. Estoy aquí, con un juego de química. ¿Por qué Hermione insiste en no darte algo más apropiado que esto?

— No quiere que me queme o que me prenda en llamas.— sonrió Charlotte y Severus Snape en persona, la miró. Arqueando una ceja.

Mujeres.

Charlotte corrió por toda la habitación, con una sonrisa. Ladeó la cabeza, para asegurarse de que su padre estuviera allí aún y comenzó a colocarse los zapatos y el abrigo. Parecía una pequeña loca, corriendo de un lado al otro. Solo tenían poco tiempo para estar juntos.

Nunca entendió por qué su padre se materializaba todos los primero de noviembre, pero ya le había explicado como había muerto y habían pasado un gran día, el año pasado. Comiendo helado y caramelos.

— ¡Listo, papá! ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

— Vamos a dar un paseo.

Hermione caminaba hacia la tumba de su esposo. Con una sonrisa, dejaba caer cuidadosamente, los ramos de flores que había comprado. la miró con dulzura, como si pudiera ver los ojos de su esposo en ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Charlotte quiere ser como tú, no sé si ya lo has notado. Pero tengo miedo de que se haga daño. De que se lastime. Sé que no lo hará, pero desde que no estás, todo es tan difícil para mí. Desearía verte por una última vez. Decirte que te amo con locura y que pese a que los años pasen, ese sentimiento no cambiará.

Charlotte miraba la vía que iban a tomar y parecía ser el cementerio.

— Pero papá...nos vamos a encontrar con mamá.

— Ese es el plan.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, mientras contemplaba la tumba de su esposo y trataba de imaginarlo en un lugar mejor. Quejándose.

— ¡Mamita!

Era idea suya o ¿escuchaba a su hija detrás de ella? Inspiró y trató de serenarse, de no continuar llorando. Eso afectaba su cabeza. Se secó las lágrimas con las muñecas y continuó mirando en dirección a la tumba.

— ¡Mamita! ¡Mira, detrás de ti!

Comenzaba a creerse loca. Lentamente giró la cabeza y miró a su hija Charlotte. Pero no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de...

Nada más y nada menos que su esposo. ¿Qué...?

— ¡Severus! Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que has...? Tú, yo aquí. Tú allá... Severus...

— Papi vienen a verme todos los primeros de noviembre, mami. ¡Y es sólido! Puedes tocarlo, puedes abrazarlo.

Hermione retrocedió, ligeramente asustada. Pero en cambio, Snape avanzó hacia ella, con una sonrisa suave. Se detuvieron en cuanto ella estuvo a punto de caerse y la sostuvo, tomando uno de sus brazos.

¡Era real!

— Severus...

— Te oí. ¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Que me amas con locura y que apesar del tiempo, eso no ha cambiado?

Sí, eso.

— Pero cómo... ¿Cómo es que lo haces? Quiero decir.

— Todos los años lo he hecho. Desde que Charlotte tenía siete. Y ahora, justamente he venido a compartirlo contigo.

Hermione sollozó, llevándose una mano a la boca. Las lágrimas corrían como cascada. Lo primero que hizo, abrazarlo, mientras Charlotte brincaba de la felicidad. Severus la sostuvo, casi de forma doloroza. Pero eso no importaba...

La extrañaba, no podía negarlo.

— No seas tonta, Hermione. Sabes perfectamente, que nunca dejaría de amarlas. Incluso bajo metros en la tierra.

Ella era feliz con saberlo. Se separó y lo contempló, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos. Se inclinó para depositar un beso en su cálido rostro. En sus delgados labios. Que se sentían tan reales. Ansiaba poder tocarlos. Los acarició con sus dedos.

— Te extraño tanto, Severus. Te extrañamos tanto. Gracias al cielo, puedo volver a tocarte una vez más.

— No me preguntes por qué ocurre esto, pero realmente ocurre. Y sin embargo, hasta ahora no me ha molestado. Ni siquiera, cuando Charlotte me pide que le compre helados y caramelos.

— ¿Le obligaste a eso, hija?

— ¡Pues es que papá...! ¡Él se dejó!

Sí, esa era la mejor celebración. Ya hasta había olvidado el pastel y la fiesta. Lo miró, mientras él sostenía una de sus manos. Era tan real, que parecía poder perdurar por años.

— ¡Ahora entiendo, por qué nunca sales Charlotte! ¡Qué buen secreto te guardaste!

— Creí que te enfadarías o no me creerías, mamita. Pero ahora...papá dijo que te había oído llorar y quería sorprenderte. ¡Y ahora estamos los tres juntos!

Aunque solo durara un día. Sí. Lo que había soñado, era la realidad.

— Te amo, Severus. Te amo tanto. Siempre soñé con una oportunidad así.

— Entonces quizá es tu culpa, que esto pase. Y si me disculpan, damas, creo que este es un lugar deprimente para reunirnos. Podríamos ir a comer.

Sí, ese era el Snape que conocía.

— Nos encantaría.

Y después de comer, llegó el momento de padre y madre, que Charlotte nunca entendería. El momento donde necesitaban compartir. Así fuera solo verse en una cama y en silencio. Eso bastaba para ella.

**El deseo de día de los muertos**.


End file.
